moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Prime Federation
* HEAVY RECONSTRUCTION; ALL STRIKED-THROUGH TEXT IS UNDER REVISION; ALL ELSE IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE SOON The Prime Federation '''is one of the many minor political factions of the mortal races in Azeroth, and one which makes claim to independent statehood. Largely comprised of individuals with an affinity for militant combat, the Arcane sciences, engineering and other academia, the '''Federation holds that its purpose is to act as the forerunner of technological progress and to help eliminate all entities that would compromise the survival of Azeroth. It is the third evolution of an organization just over decade old, of which has changed purpose and scale drastically over the course of its brief lifetime. History Origins The Al'dan Organization Following the Battle for the Sunwell, Seredar Al'dan suddenly and without explanation disappeared from the public eye, effectively abandoning the military of the Grand Alliance, and did not return until around the same time that its High King Varian Wrynn did. It was at this time, when armed followers of the Holy Light such as the Argent Dawn, the Order of the Silver Hand (both of which merged into the Argent Crusade shortly thereafter) and the Scarlet Crusade were most stimulated, that another more radical group emerged. Defectors from all of these orders united under a former Priest of the Alliance (...) to form what was known was the Gold-Dragon Concordat, a group of religious Tech-Slayers beset on assimilating adept Paladins, Priests, and any obedient laymen to their xenophobic and dogmatist theocracy while systematically executing those they deemed "rebellious beyond salvation" or simply heretical in their view. In response to the arrival of this group, Al'dan pulled together a number of contacts he had acquired from his time in the military and formed the Al'dan Organization, which, while primarily focused on suppressing the Gold-Dragon Concordat, pledged their assistance to the Alliance in order to further advance the international campaign against the Lich King. The Concordat's reluctant but definitive prowess and antithetical disdain for technology was one of the reasons that the Al'dan Organization fell into a fit of obsessive research, improving their firearms, utilitarian gadgets, and vehicles endlessly until finally driving the oppressive cult into hiding. During the reprieve between the War Against the Lich King and catastrophic Cataclysm, the organization pursued more capitalistic and business-oriented endeavors to satisfy their collective compulsion to tinker, making a profit off of last season's designs while steeling themselves with current ones of a higher grade. Just as demand began to skyrocket, however, Gilnean refugees both afflicted by the Worgen Curse and unscathed began to flood out from the hermit kingdom en masse. Though many did find ways of sustaining themselves, the Al'dan Organization was among the first to employ these refugees, and much of its success is often attributed to the influx of productive Gilnean workers. This period of opulence flourished quickly and was sustained throughout the following two years, only, as the group's focus towards commercialism began to increase, the total number of employees decidedly and simultaneously decreased. The declining size and reach of the Al'dan Organization was particularly notable shortly after the Discovery of Pandaria, '''when several of their supply caravans were raided and robbed blind. The bandits conducting these attacks were mostly comprised of Goblin Aces, Sappers and Steam Warriors , and were discovered to have been mere fodder of a larger group called the '''Z-Naut Organization, '''or '''Z-Nauts. The leadership of these was assembled from what remained of those who worked under the late Commander Schnottz, a former agent of Deathwing tasked with conducting an archaeological operation within several areas of Uldum in search of a supposed doomsday weapon capable of destroying all life on Azeroth. This new group had similar ambitions to the Gold-Dragon Concordat, but sought to fulfill them using different means. Whereas the Concordat put assimilation of the masses before extermination to achieve world domination, the Z-Nauts had far less finesse, favoring the use of blitz tactics to decimate their foes while suffering as few losses as possible. This tactic became less and less necessary as their numbers grew, enabling them to adopt more direct methods of combat, which enabled them the time necessary to steal schematics and technology for their own use. The bitter rivalry between the Al'dan and Z-Naut Organizations lasted until the beginning of the Darkspear Rebellion, ending as result of a sudden, inexplicable, and staggering decline of Z-Naut presence in any of the Al'dan's areas of operation. As much of world pledged to assist the Darkspear Tribe, so too did the Al'dan Organization, and their contribution was largely auxiliary. They aided in skirmishes against the Kor'kron Legion in the Barrens, providing long-ranged sharpshooter support, while sending in Sappers of their own to dismante Blackfuse Company machinery. Al'dan Arms Weapon Industrials Co. Ltd. The conclusion of the Siege of Orgrimmar both marked the end of the Al'dan Organization, and inspired its move towards a more appropriate, manufacturing organizational structure. Both the assault itself as well as the militant push leading up to it greatly reduced their total number of soldiers and workers, the death toll and sheer amount of resignations during that time a testament to the fact. Between studying what remained of the Blackfuse Company's machinery, and the over-saturation of mechanics and engineers present within the Al'dan Organization, the need to shift gears was all too clear. Their antagonist now seemed to be the problematic trend between Goblin and Gnomish engineering, that is, that they too often had unintended negative effects or simply failed, and with that shift, Al'dan Arms Weapon Industrials Co. Ltd. (or simply Al'dan Arms) was founded. Their focus now was to create more reliable machines, and do what they could to restore the reputation of technology that they believed careless Gnomes and Goblins tarnished. Born in light of their severely low numbers, Al'dan Arms developed an intent to avoid direct confrontation with as much of the ongoing fighting as possible, and though they assisted in pushing back the Iron Horde in the Blasted Lands during their Invasion of Azeroth, the campaign that followed was seen more as an opportunity to sell copious amounts of their wares, and not one to step through the Dark Portal to see the fight through on the new, Alternate Draenor. Their disinterest with the fight brought them few allies, but did in fact afford them the time and freedom necessary to work fiercely on their own developments. Complacency struck at first, as the steady flow of income from the the Horde and Alliance provided them with enough money to live comfortably, but once the reason behind the Gnomes' and Goblins' faulty engineering was discovered and corrected, the monotony of their work would serve as the spark for yet another major change. Unbeknownst to their clients and allies, Al'dan Arms set into motion a series of plans, later becoming known as the Abyssal Projects, '''which were highly-classified developments that would later succeed in shadowing even their greatest creations at the time. These included countless improvements to their weapon and vehicle designs, as well as a number of breakthroughs in aviation and aeronautics. After trumping that which they once sold to the public, and after many months of planning, allocating funds, and constructing new policies, infrastructure, and standing forces, Al'dan Arms announced that they would no longer identify as a manufacturer, but instead a new, independent political faction, complete with its own military. First Days After informing his employees and allies alike of the organization's change in name, policies and purpose, (now "Lord") Seredar Al'dan appeared via hologram simultaneously in each of the Alliance and Horde's capital cities, as well as Dalaran and '''Shattrath, and made a formal address to inform his estranged former allies. Shortly after the deliverance of this address, the Harkonnen was opened-up to the neutral public for visitation and residence. From a highly-classified weapon for war made into a capital city overnight, the Harkonnen was set on a semi-permanent course around Azeroth, flying clockwise over known continents endlessly. It is for this reason that many adventurers were attracted to visit it, and use it as a means of transportation to reach their desired destinations without having to purchase passage by boat or portal. From there, word of the Harkonnen spread to aspiring and adept engineers alike, and in short time, augmenting its image as the zenith of technological advancement and mecca for progressive thinking. In Legion Legion Invasions When the Burning Legion,''' with the help of Gul'dan, made their stronghold on the Broken Shore and began their 3rd invasion of Azeroth, the '''Prime Federation stood among the planet's first respondents. Though they cooperated and coordinated well with both the local forces and incoming reinforcements, the nature of their arrival was largely different in that, as their capital city the Harkonnen was on its usual course around the planet, it so happened to be positioned above the coast of Tanaris at the time of its invasion. Being that the sudden manifestations of Legion airships, structures and soldiers were all visible on the port side of the airborne vessel, it did not take long for Federation paratroopers, jets and other materiel to be deployed. After repelling a large majority of the attacking demons from Gadgetzan,''' and after a large number of other paramilitaries had arrived, a state of emergency was declared aboard the Harkonnen, and its course was shifted towards the Broken Isles to assist the world's forces gathering the Pillars of Creation. The Dusk Lily and Suramar City Shortly after arriving at '''Broken Isles, the Federation floated to a stop over shore Southeast of Suramar City, affording them ample space from Dalaran and Acherus as well as distancing themselves well beyond the reach of the Nightborne and''' Demons below. Leery to step straight into the city for fear of what manner of change ten millennia had brought, ground forces were sent in search of what remained of the Moon Guard in their stronghold nearby. What the Federation forces encountered was an onslaught of Suramar's forces. Captial Cities The Harkonnen Personnel and Equipment * RS-17 Warpstalker * The Harkonnen Military Divisions The Gearworks ... AI:9 ... The Magitech Division The artificers of the '''Magitech Division ... The Knights of Al'dan The Knights of Al'dan ... The ADST Corps The ADST Corps (Aerial Drop Shock Trooper) are a ... Military Ranks Structure Though each division has their own set of named ranks, the term "Gear" is used to represent the number of gears that appear universally on an enlisted member's insignia, and is a way of grouping members by caliber rather than by division. Though it is not uncommon to reference an enlisted member by their number of gears, it is only a general expression, and can lead to confusion if multiple members of the same status are present. Hierarchy Leader Commissioned Officers Enlisted Members Descriptions Enlisted Members Vignette (1st Gear): generic members of the military who are subject to taking orders from all officers, be they Division Leaders or Chairpeople, until eligible for their first promotion; members of this rank take this time of neutrality to inform their decision when choosing which division they wish to join 2nd Gear: officiated members who begin training under the command of their newly-designated Division Leader, and accept a formal rank name unique to their chosen or assigned division 3rd Gear: rising members who continue to follow the instruction of their leaders and actively pursue missions and tasks to ascend even higher up the rank ladder 4th Gear: established members who have developed a group-centered mindset and show increasing loyalty to the Federation; they are permitted to create tasks for other members to complete 5th Gear: seasoned members who understand the core values, goals, and structure of the Federation, and begin learning how to lead missions by assisting Elite (6th Gear) members and their designated Division Leader; ''their leadership is most helpful when a mission involves splitting a raid into smaller groups; they are also sanctioned to lead recruitment efforts in the cities Elite (6th Gear): senior members who, at the discretion of their ''Division Leader, may assist with creating and organizing division-specific missions and helping run their division where permitted; they may receive orders from their Division Leaders to pass down to or operate with lower members; with review and approval from their Division Leader, they are entitled to create and run their own missions Commissioned Officers Division Leader: trusted officers who possess exceptional leadership skills, have proven themselves qualified to lead and teach lower members, collaborate well with fellow officers, and have a genuine and vested interest in seeing the Federation prosper; they are entrusted with a division according to their talents, and charged with both leading the members of that division, and seeing the Overlord's will carried-out Chairperson: trusted thinkers who possess impeccable problem-solving skills, have proven themselves qualified to organize and carry out international affairs, collaborate well with their fellow officers, and have a genuine and vested interest in seeing the Federation prosper; they are a part of a collective called the “Think Tank,” and are charged with keeping intelligence organized and administrating media Leader Overlord: the acting leader of the Federation, the head of state, and commander-in-chief of the military Permissions * = Yes, with permission from a Chairperson, Division Leader, or the Overlord References Category:Aldari Federation Category:Organizations Category:Politics Category:Political Organizations Category:Engineering Organizations Category:Military Organizations